Schneizel el Britannia (Astrom102)
Schneizel el Britannia is the 2nd Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and its Prime Minister. He is a Strategist on Par with the now Deceased Lelouch. After his Brother's Death, Schneizel went on to Advise Nunnally on Ruling the Country. In actuality, Schneizel only Wishes to Control Nunnally and Rule the Empire his Way. Appearance Schneizel is Considered to be a Handsome Man, with Fair Skin, Corn-Silk Blonde Hair that Falls across the Back of his Neck and Cold, Violet Eyes. He is also Extremely Tall, Towering over nearly all other Characters. He is Typically seen Wearing a Long, Royal Purple Tunic that is Bordered with Black and Gold Accents, and across his Mid-Section is a Loosely Fitting White Belt, ending right at his Kneecaps, and covers a Portion of White Slacks, over Top of this is a White Over-Coat that Possesses a Stiff, Black, High-Backed Collar that Shows a Crimson Silk Inside, and Golden Epaulettes at the Shoulders. Personality Schneizel is a Charismatic and Calculating Man. He is able to Trick even the Smartest of Characters. On the Outside, he is a Caring and Protective Older Brother in the Royal Family. A Man who seems to Care deeply for his Subordinates and Family. But on the Inside, he is a Cruel Man. He is Willing to Kill those who he sees as Collateral Damage. He does anything without Remorse or Hesitation. He is Willing to Trick an Innocent Teenager for the Sole Purpose of Ruling the Empire. Background Schneizel el Britannia was Born to Charles zi Britannia and an Unknown Woman. At a Young Age, Schneizel was Considered to be the Smartest Man in the Country. He eventually became the Prime Minister of his Country, essentially being one of the Most Powerful Men in the World. At some Point in his Life, Schneizel had Met his most Trusted Advisors, Kanon Maldini, and his Scientist, Prof. Lloyd Asplund. At the End of the Series, Schneizel was Placed onto a Geass by Lelouch to Serve Zero, which at that point was Suzaku Kururugi. After Lelouch's Death, Schneizel was Placed as an Advisor to Nunnally. Through some Unknown Method, he was able to Break Lelouch's Geass. Using his Charisma and Charm, he was able to Convince Nunnally to Make a Military Build-Up and to Conquer Other Countries in an Attempt to Prove her Worth as a Leader. Relationships Nunnally vi Britannia In their Youth, Schneizel wasn't Trusted by Nunnally. But after Lelouch's Death, he is heavily Trusted. She allows him to Do as he Wishes as long as its in the Empire's Interests. In Reality, Schneizel actually Despises Nunnally for Inheiriting the Empire. He Tricks her Heavily and Treats her like a Toy to be Played with. Julius Kingsley Schneizel and Julius have what is called a Rivalry. They both Attempt to Best each other as Nunnally's Advisors. Schneizel is quite Cautious around Julius and Vice Versa. Suzaku Kururugi Schneizel and Suzaku are quite Opposite of each Other. Schneizel is not Trusted by Suzaku and Uses his Situation as Zero to Use Nunnally More. Abilities Schneizel is a Genius. He is Able to Come Up with Strategies that Best even Lelouch. He is also Able to Trick Other Characters into Doing his Bidding. Schneizel is a World-Class Public Speaker, able to Sway an Entire Population into his Will. Trivia Schneizel Shares the Same Voice Actor as Yahiko from Naruto Schniezel is Shown to be One of the Few People that could Best Lelouch On/Off the Battlefield Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Male